Adventure Journal 7
Adventure Journal 7, to 7 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41007). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Mist Encounter – autor: Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Stracona szansa (Missed Chance) – autor: Michael A. Stackpole, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Odwrót z Coruscant (Retreat from Coruscant) – autor: Laurie Burns, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****''Passages'' – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ***Przygody: ****A Taste of Adventure – autor: Tony Russo ****Rebel Escape ****The Battle for Gap Nine ****Silent Fury ****Countdown to Disaster ****The Kaal Connection – autor: Peter Schweighofer & Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: David R. Deitrick *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości ***HoloNet Hype - listy czytelników **Wywiady: ***The Adventures of Rogue Squadron – wywiad przeprowadzony z Michaelem A. Stackpole’m przez Ilene Rosenberg **Rubryki: ***The History of R-Series Astromech Droids – autor: Pablo Hidalgo, ilustracje: Matt Busch ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Sourcefile - Cracken’s Rebel Operative – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Scott Neely ***Sourcefile - Into The Core Worlds – autor: Paul Sudlow ***Sourcefile - Old Corellian: A Guide for Curious Scholar – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Organa Says Empire Destroyed Dentaal – nieokreślone miejsce – wiadomość Alderaan Expatriate Network ****Imperial Forces Quell Amma Riot – Amma, Bacrana – wiadomość Brak Sector News ****Amma Deception Revealed – nieokreślone miejsce – wiadomość Invisible NewsStack ****Armistice Announced in CSA-Trianni War – Knanan, Fibuli - wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****Mid-Rim Experiencing RawMat Shortage – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Gowix HQ Pulling out of Corellia – Coronet, Corellia – wiadomość Corellia Times, Basic Edition ****Cynabar’s Infonet Shutting Down – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Empire Shows Flag at Nar Shaddaa – Corellian Sector, Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ****Emperor Appoints New Governor to Chandrila – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Laurie Burns ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Patty Jackson ****Charlene Newcomb ****Tim O’Brien ****Ilene Rosenberg ****Tony Russo ****Michael Stackpole ****Paul Sudlow ****Timothy Zahn ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Matt Busch ****David Deitrick ****Scott Neely ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Missed Chance: **postacie: Whistler, Corran Horn, Prefect Mosh Barris, Dynba Tesc **lokacje: Garqi *Mist Encounter: **postacie: Colonel Mosh Barris, Captain Voss Parck, Mitth'raw'nuruodo **pojazdy i statki: Kappa-Class Shuttle *Cracken’s Rebel Operative: **postacie: Redda Macrebe, Mister Tisilan, Vo Lantes *The History of R-Series Astromech Droids: **droidy: R1 Astromech Droid, P2 Astromech Droid, R2 Astromech Droid, R3 Astromech Droid, R4 Astromech Droid, R5 Astromech Droid, R6 Astromech Droid, R7 Astromech Droid *Smuggler’s Log: **postacie: Nell Indigo **rasy: Wroonians *Retreat from Coruscant: **postacie: Colonel Jak Bremen, Captain Taryn Clancy, Del Sato **pojazdy i statki: The Messenger *Into The Core Worlds: **lokacje: Brentaal, Corulag, Chandrila, Esseles, Rhinnal, Ralltiir *Old Corellian: A Guide for Curious Scholar: **postacie: Arner Figgis *The Kaal Connection: **postacie: Moff Prentioch, Tirgee Benyalle, Admiral Kermen, Syndic Pandis Hart (Talon Karrde) **lokacje: Kaal **pojazdy i statki: Benyalle’s Barge *Passages: **postacie: Tere Metallo, Matt Turhaya, Del Hunter **lokacje: Kabaira **pojazdy i statki: Star Quest Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher, cover *Tom ONeil - graphics *Steven Brown - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *David R. Deitrick - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Scott Neely - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Zoltan Boros - cover illustration *Gabor Szikszai - cover illustration *Laurie Burns - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Timothy O'Brien - contributor *Ilene Rosenberg - contributor *Tony Russo - contributor *Michael A. Stackpole - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Timothy Zahn - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny